


Conspiracy's End

by nobinaries



Series: Conspiracy's End [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobinaries/pseuds/nobinaries
Summary: Seven has realized something about the Captain.





	Conspiracy's End

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene that was missing from the end of the episode Voyager Conspiracy.

The Captain looked up at the sound of her door chime. She paused a few seconds before responding, it was 1:45 in the morning and since there wasn’t a red alert sounding there were only a scant few people who could be on the other side of that door.

“Come in,” she said taking a sip of her coffee. She was not at all surprised when the soft whoosh of the opening door revealed her Astrometrics officer.

“Am I disturbing you, Captain?” Seven’s voice was measured and even. There was no trace of the confusion and paranoia of the day before, her head full of conspiracies and fear.

“Not at all, Seven,” the Captain answered honestly. Truth be told she’d been half waiting for this visit since Chakotay had left following dinner.

“I wish to add a star date to our list of significant interactions,” Seven spoke with the barest hint of a smile on her lips. The Captain read the smile though, she’d made a study of Seven’s expressions over the years.

“I don’t know if that’s how it works exactly,” the Captain replied. “One can’t always predict when an action or an interaction will be significant in hindsight.”

Seven moved with characteristic grace to where the Captain was seated and knelt in front of her mirroring the actions the Captain had taken aboard the Delta Flyer. This position brought them face to face, equalizing the difference in their heights.

“Some actions and interactions carry significance by their nature,” Seven responded. Even in her confusion on the Flyer she had a realization that had previously eluded her. The Captain was in love with her. Seven had catalogued her own feelings some time ago but had deemed them “unrequited”. She understood now that her examination of the evidence had, once again, been in error.

The Captain drew in a deep breath. She could see something she’d never seen before in the blue eyes staring so intently into hers, a vulnerable determination that threatened to steal her breath entirely.

Seven watched the thousands of physiological responses she could read in the Captain. The dilation of her pupils, heart rate, temperature, capillary response, the slight parting of lips all confirming Seven’s newest hypothesis. The Borg lifted her hand cautiously brushing her fingers lightly over the side of the Captain’s face tracing the line of her cheek and jaw. She leaned forward, more clearly into the Captain’s personal space, her voice as soft as her touch.

“You wish for me to kiss you,” Seven knew the truth of her words.

The Captain felt a self-serving denial die in her throat as her words from the day before echoed in her mind _“I have never lied to you.”_

“Yes,” her eyes broke contact as she spoke, not yet ready for Seven to see all she knew would be written there.

Seven’s fingers drifted down lifting the Captain’s chin with the lightest pressure. She leaned forward brushing her full lips with aching slowness over the other woman’s. Her fingers moved again running through soft red hair as she mapped and memorized the curve and texture of the Captain’s lips. She was not hesitant nor was she forceful she was just excruciatingly, erotically, thorough.

The Captain had imagined kissing Seven more times than she would ever be willing to admit but it only took the briefest of seconds for her to realize her imagination had been woefully unable to predict this feeling. Seven’s lips were so unfathomably soft and warm. The touch of them spread through the Captain’s body as though she was being slowly immersed in warm honey.

There was no urgency or desperation in Seven, time was irrelevant. She had gained another fundamental understanding the last few minutes, there were things that could not be properly explained through quantitative data. There was a place for the qualitative and that place was definitely the sensation of brushing the tip of her tongue over the Captain’s lower lip and feeling her low moan at the touch.

Seven explored anew meeting the warm wetness of the Captain’s tongue finding the taste of her mouth more relevant than anything she had tasted to date. She felt a shiver rush through her as their kiss deepened and another low rumbling sound left the Captain’s throat.

She wondered for a moment what other sounds she could elicit and allowed her hand to drift downward, her fingers drifting over the thin fabric of the Captain’s shirt outlining the soft curve of her breast. The most un-Captain-like whimper that followed gave Seven immense satisfaction.

The Captain shuddered under the delicate grazing of fingers pulling back from their kisses trying to wrap her brain around the intensity of such a soft stroking touch. She drew in a shaky breath and realized how long it had been since she had properly taken in oxygen.

Seven pulled back slightly as well but did not stop the slow, delicate exploration of her fingertips as they moved from fabric to skin drawing random patterns down the Captain’s arm noting the spots that caused goose bumps to break out on freckled skin.

Their eyes met once again grey, darkened and warmed, and blue gone almost indigo. Seven’s hand moved to brush lightly over the Captain’s lips now softly swollen from kissing. The Captain noted the mesh of Seven’s implants felt surprisingly warm and supple against her sensitized skin. The fingers drifted away now tracing the line of her brow, the curve of her cheek, the line of her neck.

Seven merely continued never faster or slower just constant touch memorizing the topography of skin only briefly wishing she had access to more but also knowing she would in good time. Seven did not doubt what would come next, it was now an inevitability that made doubt irrelevant.

“You wish for me to love you,” Seven spoke as softly as before but there was a new roughness to her voice, emotion and need fraying its edges.

This time the Captain did not drop her eyes, she maintained that contact knowing on some intrinsic level that Seven already knew anything she thought it was she’d been hiding. She had already revealed herself when she had beamed over to the Flyer alone. She had revealed herself when she had begun listing those star dates.

“Yes,” she answered.


End file.
